katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wednesday, October 23, 2019
'GABear's October 23, 2019 04:37 AKDT Featured Comment:' GABear's October 23, 2019 04:37 AKDT featured comment: Favorite Bearcam Moment!! Drumroll please…. The viewers have spoken with their votes. The Favorite Bearcam Moment of 2019 has been decided….Hang on to that suspense a little longer and take a look at the Top Ten Countdown to see the winner! Binge Watching Bears - Using Webcams to Inspire Stewardship Video of Mike Fitz Live Talk 10/17/19 with the slideshow items added '' '' Bear Cam Fan Art Week 2019 Submissions Last week, we asked viewers to submit their artwork, poems, or any creative piece inspired by the bearcams. We received so many incredible submissions we couldn’t keep them all to ourselves so we decided to share a bunch of beautiful pieces with you all! New Live Cam Hours Beginning October 21, cam op hours will be from 10:15 am PT (1:15 pm ET) to 8 pm PT(11 pm ET). Times for cams to be live will be similar. Shrinking daylight hours and overcast conditions may affect those times if there is not enough solar power to charge the batteries. Bearcam Week in Review Bearcam Week In Review October 18, 2019 Lani’s morning update: (Open this link to see Lani’s full update with a list of bears seen and videos – save it as it updates automatically each day) Some helpful links: Katmai Bear Cam Wiki page with past Live Chat video links 2019 Bears of Brooks River ebook to help ID bears and get great info on the Brooks River area. Great to download and save: Explore blogs on bears (mostly) Bear Cam FAQ Katmai Bear Cam Wiki pages (Table of Contents) 'The Subcommittee on Water Resources and Environment hearing on: “The Pebble Mine Project: Process and Potential Impacts”, October 23, 2019 06:00 AKDT:' The Subcommittee on Water Resources and Environment hearing on: “The Pebble Mine Project: Process and Potential Impacts” AGENDA: WITNESSES Dennis McLerran, Esq., Cascadia Law Group, Testimony Tom Collier, Chief Executive Officer, The Pebble Partnership, Testimony Richard Borden, Owner, Midgard Environmental Services LLC, Testimony Alannah Hurley, Executive Director, United Tribes of Bristol Bay, Testimony Brian Kraft, Owner, Alaska Sportsmen’s Lodge, Testimony Mark Niver, Fisherman, Surrender Salmon Co., Testimony Anisa Costa, Chief Sustainability Officer, Tiffany & Co., Testimony Video only link: 'First Bears Observed at the Falls:' Blair-55 captured this snapshot Marlon1 captured this snapshot . Blair-55 captured this snapshot . Marlon1 captured this snapshot Pkilborn captured this snapshot. Blair-55 captured this snapshot . Blair-55 also captured this snapshot . Swane3169 captured this snapshot .. 2019.10.23 09.27 BFHV BEARS AT FALLS BLAIR-55.jpg|Bears at the falls October 23, 2019 09:27 snapshot by Blair-55 2019.10.23 09.28 BFHV BEARS AT FALLS MARLON1.jpg|Bears at the falls October 23, 2019 09:28 snapshot by Marlon1 2019.10.23 09.28 BFHV BEARS AT FALLS BLAIR-55.jpg|Bears at the falls October 23, 2019 09:28 snapshot by Blair-55 2019.10.23 09.29 BFHV BEARS AT FALLS MARLON1.jpg|Bears at the falls October 23, 2019 09:29 snapshot by Marlon1 2019.10.23 09.29 BFHV BEARS AT FALLS PKILBORN.jpg|Bears at the falls October 23, 2019 09:29 snapshot by pkilborn 2019.10.23 09.29 BFHV BEARS AT FALLS BLAIR-55.jpg|Bears at the falls October 23, 2019 09:29 snapshot by Blair-55 2019.10.23 09.36 BFHV BEARS AT FALLS BLAIR-55.jpg|Bears at the falls October 23, 2019 09:36 snapshot by Blair-55 2019.10.23 09.57 BFHV BEARS AT FALLS SWANE3169.jpg|Bears at the falls October 23, 2019 09:57 snapshot by Swane3169 'Up Close & Personal with Alice:' Tammya captured this snapshot. Pkilborn captured this snapshot. Kat <3 Bears captured this snapshot . Swane3169 captured this snapshot . Tammya captured this snapshot . Pkilborn captured this snapshot . Cinnamonbear captured this snapshot. Flowerchild captured this snapshot . FrogsOn captured this snapshot .. 2019.10.23 12.05 BFHV ALICE TAMMYA.jpg|Alice October 23, 2019 snapshot by Tammya 2019.10.23 12.05 BFHV ALICE PKILBORN.jpg|Alice October 23, 2019 snapshot by pkilborn 2019.10.23 12.05 BFHV ALICE KAT 3 BEARS.jpg|Alice October 23, 2019 snapshot by Kat <3 Bears 2019.10.23 12.05 BFHV ALICE SWANE3169.jpg|Alice October 23, 2019 snapshot by Swane3169 2019.10.23 12.06 BFHV ALICE TAMMYA.jpg|Alice October 23, 2019 snapshot by Tammya 2019.10.23 12.06 BFHV ALICE PKILBORN.jpg|Alice October 23, 2019 snapshot by pkilborn 2019.10.23 12.07 BFHV ALICE CINNAMONBEAR.jpg|Alice October 23, 2019 snapshot by Cinnamonbear 2019.10.23 12.07 BFHV ALICE FLOWERCHILD.jpg|Alice October 23, 2019 snapshot by Flowerchild 2019.10.23 12.26 BFHV ALICE FROGSON.jpg|Alice October 23, 2019 snapshot by FrogsOn Footage of Allice appears in this video by Sue C (aka hooked sue) Lani H created this video .: 'The Raven & The Bear:' Scooch created this gif of the raven and the bear. (Wiki did not successfully load gif from Gyazo, will try again later) Bookmom captured this snapshot of the raven and the bear. 2019.10.23 13.14 BFHV BEAR & RAVEN BOOKMOM.jpg|Raven and the bear October 23, 2019 13:14 snapshot by Bookmom '402 & Her 3 Yearlings Visit the Falls:' The cams were switching between live and highlights when 402 and her 3 remaining yearlings visited the falls today, so the family group was only observed briefly on the live feed.. Blair-55 created this gif Goldilocks, Canada captured these snapshots (#1 , #2 & #3 ). Bookmom captured these snapshots (#1 , #2 & #3 ). Bookmom also shared this snapshot . Lani H created this gif (posted at 15:56 AKDT) (Wiki did not successfully load Lani's gif from Gyazo, will try again later). Lani H also created these gifs (#1 & #2 ) (posted at 16:10) (Wiki did not successfully load Lani's gif from Gyazo, will try again later).: 2019.10.23 14.41 BFHV GIF 402 w 3 YEARLINGS BLAIR-55.gif|402 with her 3 yearlings visit the falls October 23, 2019 gif created by Blair-55 2019.10.23 14.36 BFHV 402 w 3 YEARLINGS GOLDILOCKS CANADA 01.JPG|402 with her 3 yearlings visit the falls October 23, 2019 snapshot by Goldilocks, Canada 2019.10.23 14.36 BFHV 402 w 3 YEARLINGS GOLDILOCKS CANADA 02.JPG|402 with her 3 yearlings visit the falls October 23, 2019 snapshot by Goldilocks, Canada 2019.10.23 14.36 BFHV 402 w 3 YEARLINGS GOLDILOCKS CANADA 03.JPG|402 with her 3 yearlings visit the falls October 23, 2019 snapshot by Goldilocks, Canada 2019.10.23 14.36 BFHV 402 w 3 YEARLINGS BOOKMOM POSTED AT 15.45 01.png|402 with her 3 yearlings visit the falls October 23, 2019 snapshot by Bookmom 2019.10.23 14.36 BFHV 402 w 3 YEARLINGS BOOKMOM POSTED AT 15.45 02.png|402 with her 3 yearlings visit the falls October 23, 2019 snapshot by Bookmom 2019.10.23 14.36 BFHV 402 w 3 YEARLINGS BOOKMOM POSTED AT 15.45 03.png|402 with her 3 yearlings visit the falls October 23, 2019 snapshot by Bookmom 2019.10.23 14.36 BFHV 402 w 3 YEARLINGS BOOKMOM POSTED AT 15.51 04.png|402 with her 3 yearlings visit the falls October 23, 2019 snapshot by Bookmom Cruiser created this video of 402 with her 3 yearlings at the falls.: Lani H created this video : 'Wolf at Brooks Falls:' Scooch created this gif of the wolf at Brooks Falls. CamOp Aspire captured this snapshot . Bookmom captured this snapshot .: 2019.10.23 17.06 BFHV GIF WOLF CREATED BY SCOOCH.gif|Wolf at Brooks Falls October 23, 2019 gif created by Scooch 2019.10.23 17.05 BFHV WOLF CAMOP ASPIRE.jpg|Wolf at Brooks Falls October 23, 2019 snapshot by CamOp Aspire 2019.10.23 17.05 BFHV WOLF BOOKMOM.jpg|Wolf at Brooks Falls October 23, 2019 snapshot by Bookmom Lani H created this video ; 'Deanna DIttloff's (aka deelynnd) 2019 Edition of Bear Questions & Answers Video:' Deanna DIttloff (aka deelynnd) created this 2019 edition of Bear Questions & Answers video .: 'Lani H's October 23, 2019 Daily Update Summary:' Lani H's October 24, 2019 05:10 AKDT comment : Good Morning Bear Peeps it was a rainy windy day at Brooks River yesterday. Here are the bears that were seen yesterday: 602, 907, unknown subadult with rump scar, 402 and 3 yearlings. Here are a few video highlights: 602 leaves above the falls : 907 around the falls : bald eagle : Alice gets her cam time : 402 and yearlings quick walk by cam : quick wolf visit :